superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kousaku Nangou
is of the Dynamen. Biography Dynaman Nangou is a 20-year-old nature lover from Kyushu who dreams to improve plant and farm breeds, aiming to develop new foods and flowers. Although he plays the clown, deep down he is a tender and serious man. Nangou fights with power-based attacks. Turboranger .]] Kousaku and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DynaYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Nangou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DynaYellow powers are later utilised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Kousaku and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Biomen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kousaku, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Kasha, and Long. Stage Show appearances Dynaman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire, and Gavan arrive to assist the Dynaman. Dynaman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting Tailed People Clan Jashinka Empire, Goggle Red, Goggle Black, GogglePink, , Gavan, , VulPanther, and arrive to assist the Dynaman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow: to be added DynaYellow Mecha *Dyna Garry (shared with Pink) Arsenal *Dyna Brace *Dyna Rod *Attack: Yellow Lightning Fall *Dyna Punch *Chain Crushers Attacks *Yellow Attack *Yellow Grand Diving *Yellow Diving Punch Design Design DynaYellow has a spandex suit, with a white main body seen in the legs with a black stripe along the sides, with the torso covered by a yellow "short-sleeved" shirt with a black stripe down the middle and along the cuffs, similar to the appearance of a baseball jersey. Both his gloves and boots are yellow in color; while a holster on the right side where he holds his DynaRod and a pin on his left torso with the Dynaman logo on it. His belt surrounds his waist with a buckle in the shape of the DynaBrace. His helmet is yellow, with a black visor with a jagged point in the center of the bottom and a gray mouthpiece. The top of the helmet has a black stripe rising up triangularly with a yellow logo inside: the top with a "IV" symbol (the Roman Numberal "4") and the letters "DY" (which stands for "DynaYellow"). The logo and the visor are separated by a raised silver "lid" similar to a baseball cap. Ranger Key The is Kousaku Nangou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DynaYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as DynaYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Dynamen in order to use the New Super Dynamite attack against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. The Dynaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Dynaman keys were defeated by Gokai Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kousaku received his key and became DynaYellow once more. Gallery Dyna-yellowf.png|A female version of DynaYellow as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kousaku Nangou is portrayed by Yuu Tokita. As DynaYellow, his suit actor was Takanori Shibahara. Notes *The English dub of Dynaman renamed him as Cowboy. *In the original script, he was going to be an Orange Ranger. External links *DynaYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DynaYellow at the Dice-O Wiki